Stolen Innocence
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: My first lemon ever. Sly and Kitty are sixteen years old, they have been dating for almost a year, and Kitty thinks it's time to go to the next level. One-shot, Pairing: Kitly, which means SlyxKitty. Don't like my first pairing? Are you a minor? Are you a jerk? DON'T READ! Add to faves and review. Flames will be used for punishments in Hell.


Well fellas, here's Evil with a new fiction, my first lemon ever, which means they're probably gonna be more, I hope you like it. If you review and add to faves, you'll earn an eternity in Heaven, but if your review is a flame, it shall be used for your punishment in Hell, which will be for 23 eternities and a half. NO EXCEPTIONS!

* * *

Sly Cooper and Kitty Katswell have been dating for the last year and fortunately, neither TUFF nor the Cooper Gang has found out about them.  
Right now they were on Kitty's house, where they were alone because Kitty's mom had to go to the market and wouldn't be back in at least 3 hours. They were talking in the living room, sitting side by side. Sly was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. While Kitty was wearing a red blouse, skin-tight green pants and white boots.  
- It's so nice to be with you sweetheart. - Sly said lovingly to his girlfriend.  
Kitty however, had a sad look on her face.  
- I only hope we're not discovered, I don't want you be thrown in jail. - Kitty said whille taking her boyfriend's hand in hers.  
- Kitty, c'mon, I'm sure we'll be safe, as long as we keep our distance when Jack, Bentley or Murray are close, there's no need to worry. - The raccoon assured.  
And to make his point clear, Sly gave Kitty a peck on the lips.  
Kitty smiled and grabbed her boyfriend's head to give him a passionate kiss. Sly was taken aback at first, but then he returned the kiss with the same passion.  
When they broke the kiss, Sly was smiling lovingly at Kitty.  
- What's with all the passion, Kit? - Asked Sly in a playful tone.  
- I don't know, I just felt like it, Sly. - Kitty replied. - Didn't you like it?  
- No, I didn't. - Sly said sternly.  
Kitty lowered her head, ashamed of her behaviour and about what Sly had said.  
But he didn't mean it that way.  
- I didn't like it 'cause I loved it. - Sly said while lifting Kitty's head by her chin.  
Kitty smiled and punched Sly playfully on the shoulder.  
- Don't ever do that again. - Kitty said while smiling.  
- Alright, just because you asked me to so politely. - Sly replied.  
Kitty hugged her boyfriend tight, she loved him deeply and she knew he loved her back too.  
They were having a healthy, responsible and good relationship, but Kitty wondered if it was time to go to the next level.  
- Sly? - Kitty said while looking up at her boyfriend.  
- What's the matter, Kitty? - Sly asked.  
- Do you think that it's time to... you know... go to the next level... - Kitty asked coyly.  
- You mean like sex? - Sly said under his breath.  
Kitty blushed at how bluntly her boyfriend had answered her question, but nodded rapidly and nervously.  
Sly was taken aback again, he had wondered that too, but being a gentleman, he would never force his girlfriend to do that if she doesn't want to.  
- Kitty, I would never force you to do something you don't feel ready. If you're not ready yet, I understand. - Sly said while cupping Kitty's right cheek in his hand.  
Kitty bit her lower lip nervously, a part of her wanted to do it, but she felt nervous.  
- I-I'm ready Sly, I just... - Kitty said.  
- Don't worry, if you don't want to we can... - Sly tried to say.  
- I do want to! It's just that I'm nervous Sly, it'd be my first time after all.  
- Kitty, there's nothing to be nervous of.  
- Of course, you men don't have to withstand any pains when you lose your virginities.  
Sly blushed, he had never heard his girlfriend talk so bluntly, aside from the fact that she was speaking about sex.  
- Kitty, I'm sorry if this is becoming repetitive, but I must ask you, are you sure you wanna "do it"? I won't do anything you don't want to. - Sly asked.  
Kitty got a bit angry, she grabbed Sly's head rather agressively and pulled him in another passionate kiss, which the raccoon eagerly returned. Sly the felt Kitty's tounge against his lips, begging for entrance. Sly opened his lips and let her in. Their tongues wrestled for a bit, and then they broke the kiss.  
Kitty looked into Sly's eyes and said:  
- Does that answer your question? - Kitty asked.  
Sly only nodded, still dazed by the kiss.  
- Do you want to continue this on my bedroom? - Kitty asked suggestively.  
Sly shaked his head and nodded eagerly.  
Kitty half-dragged Sly to her bedroom. When they got inside the room, Kitty closed the door and locked it. Then she turned and started making out with Sly.  
The cat and the raccoon started moaning in each other's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Kitty pushed Sly on her bed, without breaking the kiss.  
Finally, after some more kissing, both pulled away while gasping for air. They were blushing furiously, and their hearts were beating so fast that they thought they would just pop out of their chests. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
- Are you done with the making out? - Asked Sly with a suggestive smirk.  
- You really wanted this to happen, didn't you, Sly? - Said Kitty.  
Sly's smirk widened, he put his hands in Kitty's waist while french-kissing her and began caressing her sides slowly, while Kitty was purring and rubbing Sly's chest under his shirt.  
Then Kitty started pulling up Sly's shirt. Sly stopped caressing Kitty to take his shirt off, while they were still making out.  
Kitty then started to unbutton her blouse and her skirt, and with Sly's help, she took them off, revealing her 32-B breasts covered by a black bra and her black panties with a red heart in the crotch.  
Sly smirked slyly at Kitty, who blushed when she noticed her boyfriend's hungry look.  
- Looks like you had planned to have a little "fun," Kit. - Sly said while looking at Kitty's underwear.  
- No, I didn't, but certainly I don't regret. - Kitty said.  
Kitty leaned to kiss her boyfriend and felt a bulge in near her thigh. She smirked deviously and looked at Sly.  
- Looks like someone wants to say hello. - Kitty said while pointing at Sly's hard on. - What do you say if I relieve you from your pain?  
Sly was surprised at how quickly Kitty had changed her mind about this, but certainly he wasn't regretting about anything.  
Kitty unbuttoned Sly's pants and pulled them down, revealing Sly's blue boxers, with a noticeable bulge in them, a big one. Sly noticed that Kitty was staring at his erection and couldn't help but blush.  
- Is that your...? - Kitty asked while pointing at Sly's boner.  
- Um... Yeah, it is... I can't help but have a hard on when I make out with a beautiful girl as you, Kit. - Sly replied while staring into Kitty's eyes.  
Sly had to admit it, even if Kitty's body was many men's desire and many women's envy, the one thing he liked the most about Kitty was her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes were like a clean grassland, in which Sly could spend the rest of his life. Kitty also had to admit that though Sly was very well built up, his chocolate eyes were the most beautiful thing she ever saw.  
- I love you, Sly Cooper. - Kitty said.  
- I love you too, Kitty Katswell. - Sly replied with a kind smile.  
They started making out again while Sly caressed Kitty's butt, and while Kitty rubbed Sly's erection through his boxers. Then Sly started squeezing Kitty's ass cheeks while she purred happily in his mouth.  
Kitty felt her boyfriend's eager hands on her rear end, so she smirked deviously while she kissed him and started to pull Sly's boxers down, freeing his cock from its confines.  
Kitty gasped when she felt that Sly was even bigger than she had expected, he was at least nine inches long and two inches wide.  
- W-wow, you're big, Sly. - Kitty said.  
- Thanks, I suppose... - Sly replied while scratching his neck.  
Kitty smiled, gave Sly a peck on the lips and went down to his cock. She grabbed Sly's penis in her right hand and started pumping him slowly. Sly began moaning and patting her in the head, while squirming in pleasure.  
Kitty smirked, then she licked Sly's cock tentatively. Sly groaned in pleasure, and Kitty loved to see him dominated by her. Then Kitty put the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around the head of Sly's shaft. Sly was moaning loudly and squirming in total pleasure, then he put his hand over Kitty's head and urged her to go deeper. Kitty gagged a bit but managed to deepthroat Sly while she caressed his nutsack. After a few more minutes, Sly felt that he was about to explode in Kitty's mouth.  
- Kitty... I'm gonna... Ungh! I'm gonna cum. - Sly said while panting.  
Kitty knew it, and she bobbed her head faster, she wanted to taste Sly's seed. Sly grabbed her head, rather roughly and kept her still while he shot his load in her mouth. Kitty gagged a bit, took Sly's cock out of her mouth and savoured Sly's cum. It wasn't disgusting, but it wasn't the best thing she had tasted, she gulped it down and used her tongue to lick the remaining cum off of Sly's penis. Meanwhile our dear raccoon was enjoying the effects of his first blowjob. It was as everyone always said, just fucking amazing.  
Kitty stopped licking and went up to her boyfriend's face.  
- How was it? - Kitty asked.  
- There are no words to describe it. - Sly replied.  
Kitty laid over Sly's chest and purred happily while she licked his abs.  
But Sly had enough of being dominated, he flipped Kitty and pinned her down on the bed, then he took off Kitty's bra and threw it at the floor. Then he grabbed Kitty's breasts in his hands and started fondling her. Kitty moaned as Sly fondled her breasts. Sly smirked and lowered his head to lick at Kitty's right breast. Kitty was feeling great pleasure, she squirmed and arched her back at the feeling of her boyfriend's hands and mouth in her breasts. Then Sly began nipping carefully at Kitty's nipples, switching from one breast to another. This made Kitty grip the bedsheets as hard as she could and bit her lower lip almost drawing blood from it, to stop herself from screaming out loud her pleasure.  
Sly's smirk widened and began to lower his right hand from Kitty's breasts to her crotch. Sly began to tease her folds through her panties, and this made her eye open wide and scream in pleasure. Sly stopped sucking on Kitty's breast just to say:  
- You like when I touch you here? - Sly said while pleasuring his girlfriend with his hands.  
- Stop... teasing... - Kitty said between pants.  
Sly smiled at her in a sexy way and began pulling Kitty's panties off. Kitty was nervous, but a look at her boyfriend's loving smile made her feel confident about keep going.  
Sly threw the panties away and stared at Kitty's sacred spot, she was a bit wet already and this made our dear thief more eager. Sly leaned his head towards Kitty's pussy and gave it a slow, long lick. This time, nothing prevented Kitty from screaming in pleasure. Sly enjoyed both the taste of Kitty's love juices and her screams of pleasure, so he immediately fell in love with them and wanted to get more of Kitty's screams and juices.  
Sly started licking Kitty's pussy at a steady pace, while he teased her clit with his nose. She on the other hand, wrapped her legs around Sly's head and put a hand on his head while she stuck her tongue out, signaling she was feeling a heavenly pleasure.  
- Oh Sly! It feels awesome! - Kitty moaned between pants.  
Then Sly took his index finger and started fingering her. Kitty screamed his name out loud and Sly added another finger. He kept going, but when Kitty begged him to go faster and deeper, he obeyed her commands without hesitation.  
Kitty was close, she mashed her boyfriend's head in her labia and started to fondle her left breast to add more pleasure.  
- Keep going Sly... I'm close. - Kitty panted out.  
Sly obeyed and fingered her faster while he licked her clit.  
- I... I'm... I'M CUMMING! - Kitty screamed as her juices flowed out of her pussy.  
Kitty hit her climax, coating Sly's fingers and face with her love juices. Sly pulled his fingers out of Kitty and licked them clean, enjoying the taste. Then they stared into each other's eyes.  
- Wanna go further? - Sly asked.  
- I wouldn't have started if I wasn't sure to. - Kitty replied.  
- But you're a virgin, besides I don't have any protection, what if I get you pregnant?  
- Fortunately, my mother gave me the "speech", and also gave me some birth control pills. Don't ask me how it went 'cause it's too embarrasing.  
- Fine, are you sure?  
- Of course, I took my pill today.  
Sly took his penis and started stroking it until he was hard again, Kitty laid in the bed and opened her legs for him. The raccoon took his shaft and positioned himself at Kitty's virgin entrance, prodding and rubbing his erection against her labia.  
- Are you sure you want to give me you virginity? - Sly asked, afraid of hurting her.  
- Yes, I chose you because I love you, Sly. - Kitty said.  
- Ok, this will hurt a bit, but I assure you I'll be gentle.  
And with that, Sly entered her slowly and carefully. Then he hit some resistance, being Kitty's hymen. He looked directly into Kitty's eyes and waited for permission to continue. Kitty hissed lightly but nodded and Sly thrusted forward, breaking her virginity. Kitty hissed loudly and let a tear run over her right cheek. Sly worried that he might have hurted her and began to pull out, only to have Kitty wrapping her legs around his hips. He took a look at her face and kissed her softly, trying to distract her mind from the pain.  
The pain soon faded and was replaced by waves of pleasure, they were both enjoying it now.  
Kitty moved her hips towards Sly, signaling him to continue. He happily obliged, he pulled out until only his cock's head was inside Kitty and thrusted, making them both moan loudly.  
- So good... - Kitty moaned as Sly was thrusting into her. - Keep going..  
- Ungh! You're so tight, Kit! - Sly moaned.  
- And you're so big! - Kitty replied.  
None of them had ever felt something so wonderful. They had heard that sex was pleasurable, but this was so good that it should've been a crime. The room was soon filled with Kitty's moans and Sly's grunts.  
- More! Faster! Harder! Deeper! - Kitty said in ecstasy.  
Sly complied and kept thrusting as hard, fast and deep as he could.  
- Yes! Yes! Yes! - Kitty moaned.  
- Oh Kitty! Your pussy is so tight! It feels amazing! - Sly said between thrusts.  
Sly grabbed Kitty's breasts and began kneading them in sync with his thrusts. Kitty stuck her tongue out again, now she was wondering why hadn't they done this before.  
Kitty was about to reach her second orgasm, but Sly stopped. She raised her head and looked at him.  
- Why-why you stop? - Kitty panted.  
- Can I take you from behind? - Sly asked with big puppy eyes.  
Kitty tried not to stare at him, but unfortunately she did and couldn't help but comply. Sly pulled out of her and helped her get on her hands and knees. She could feel Sly's gaze was fixed on her ass, and it made her feel desired. She swayed her hips a bit and moved her tail sexily, eliciting a soft and sexy roar from the raccoon.  
He admired his girlfriend's soft butt, he caressed her ass cheeks, then put his hands on her hips and positioned himself at her entrance again. He entered her and started with deep, hard thrusts. They were moaning again, enjoying every second of their love making.  
Kitty and Sly rocked their hips together in perfect sync, everytime Sly pushed inside Kitty, she moved her hips towards his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both.  
- Kitty, I'm gonna cum. - Sly said.  
- Me too, let's cum together. - Kitty said while her head fell to the bed.  
Sly's thrusts became erratic, he was close but he had to make Kitty cum once more at least, so he laid on her back and grabbed her breasts again, pinching her nipples and squeezing her mounds.  
Soon it was too much for her.  
- SLY! - Kitty screamed while she came.  
Sly felt Kitty's walls tightening around his shaft, nearly crushing it, and this sent Sly over the edge too.  
- KITTY! - Sly screamed in unison while he shot his cum in her womb.  
They stayed like that for a few more seconds, letting their heartbeats go back to normal after their shared orgasm. Then then fell to the bed, totally spent by their love making. They were sweaty and sticky, but absolutely happy. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly while they were panting for air.  
- That... - Sly said.  
- ...was... - Kitty said.  
- ...incredible! - They both said with a smile.  
They shared a kiss again, this one wasn't near as steamy as the others they had during the whole love making, but was just as amorous.  
- What do you think your boss, Bentley, Jack, Murray and your mom would say if they saw us like this? - Sly asked as a matter of factly.  
- My mom would flip, Jack would be jealous, and according to what you've told me about your friends, Bentley would be speechless and Murray would be the only one happy, because we have found our true love. - Kitty replied.  
- Yeah, you're right. - Sly said before kissing Kitty's head. - I love you so much, Kit.  
Kitty kissed Sly on the lips and said:  
- I love you too, ringtail.  
- Ringtail... you know, that's a great nickname for me. - Sly commented.  
- Then I'll call you that from now on.  
- You know, as a thief I've stolen many valuable things, but I now know that the most valuable thing I've ever stolen is your heart.  
Kitty smiled lovingly at Sly, they kissed again and Sly went hard again. Kitty noticed it and smirked suggestively.  
- Wanna go for round two? - Kitty asked.  
- You betcha. - Sly replied. - I just hope we can do this again.  
- Yeah, me too. - Kitty said.  
Little did they know, fate had different plans for them.


End file.
